


Revoir

by Tahiel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Multiple Universes, Alternate Universe - No Ice Skating, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahiel/pseuds/Tahiel
Summary: En un universo, Yuri Plisetsky y Jean-Jacques Leroy están juntos; en otro, apenas si son algo más que conocidos.Durante una noche de lluvia ocurre un intercambio inexplicable.





	Revoir

.

 _revoir:_   _volver a ver /_ _repetir_

. 

Los días lluviosos nunca han sido sus favoritos.

Yuri está sentado en el piso, piernas estiradas, y de fondo con el sonido del agua cayendo, sonando como un recordatorio constante del clima deprimente. Con lentitud él hace tronar los músculos de su cuello, y luego deja caer su espalda contra el costado de la cama.

El frío que acompaña a la lluvia no es el mismo que genera la nieve. No es el mismo frío en el que él se sumergiría sin problema, ese que le recuerda a su antigua Rusia; la misma a la que no ha viajado en varios años. No. El aire frío de lluvia es húmedo y penetrante, y física y emocionalmente agotador, y él ya ha asumido ese hecho.

Es en ese pensamiento que Yuri suspira. Son apenas las nueve de la noche y su cuerpo ya le está exigiendo café. Razonar se le hace difícil, por lo que hay un momento de desconexión entre lo que él piensa, y lo que sabe tiene que hacer. Le toma un minuto completo el finalmente decidirse y ponerse de pie.

Ya en la cocina, con un tazón brindándole calidez a sus manos y ahora sí sintiéndose listo para retomar el contacto humano, él escucha la puerta que da hacia el jardín abrirse más no cerrarse. Le resulta extraño, por lo que se dirige hasta allá para averiguar qué sucede.

Lo que ve no es precisamente lo que esperaba.

“¿Qué haces ahí?”

Por alguna razón desconocida para él, Jean-Jacques Leroy se encuentra tendido en medio del jardín, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa pacífica adornando su rostro.

“La lluvia…” él contesta con la vista clavada en algún punto perdido del cielo nocturno. “Hace mucho tiempo que no llovía así.”

“¿Qué tiene de especial...? Sólo es agua que cae y golpea la tierra. No veo el propósito de exponerte a un resfriado sólo por eso.”

“Es que no cae con fuerza, pero es algo constante—en un ritmo constante. Es como si estuviera esperando paciente y quisiera que alguien se detuviera a saludarla.”

“Lo único que te saludará será una neumonía,” Yuri responde inexpresivo. “Tendrás fiebre y lo peor es que yo seré quien tendrá que cuidar de ti.”

“Tú cuidarás de mí,” el otro acepta esas palabras sin una pizca de vergüenza. Algo en su voz añade al momento la intimidad que hacía falta y Yuri no puede evitar que se le escape una risa por lo bajo. “¿De verdad quieres que entre? Porque por donde lo analices, tus palabras suenan demasiado tentadoras.”

Tras ese intercambio, el silencio se deja caer entre ellos como algo que es fácil de disfrutar. El rubio en el mientras tanto se aferra a la calidez remanente de su tazón y cierra los ojos por unos segundos. Sólo por unos segundos.

“Jean…” 

Él escucha cómo lo llama. La voz de Yuri se ha tornado más suave con el paso de los años, pero a pesar de eso, sigue habiendo algo magnético cada vez que este dice su nombre—una emoción específica. Una sin reservas y que tampoco deja espacios para dudas.

Entonces el mayor se siente obligado a mirar en su dirección, encontrándose así con Yuri, quien ya no se halla bajo la protección del techo que ambos comparten. No, ahora él también está recibiendo esas gotas de lluvia; y a pesar de la poca luz, es posible notar el gesto intranquilo en el rostro de este.

“Por favor. _De verdad_ no quiero que te enfermes.” 

Y en lugar de responderle, Jean-Jacques prefiere ponerse de pie tan pronto como sus extremidades empapadas se lo permiten. Su sonrisa pacífica se vuelve una más melancólica, y su mirada se abre revelando una destellante pincelada de preocupación.

Jean-Jacques corta la distancia entre ellos y Yuri lo besa ligeramente en los labios. El primero saborea la calidez de estos, disfrutando el abrazo corto que el otro le da.

“Tienes razón. Entremos.”

De repente, todo se siente en calma.

.

* * *

Los días lluviosos nunca han sido sus favoritos.

Yuri no tiene una razón específica para aquello, él sólo lo siente así y ya. Lo cual resulta suficiente como para que el asunto no merezca que se le dé más vueltas.

El salón de estar se encuentra a oscuras, al igual que el resto de su apartamento. Con aire distante él observa a través del ventanal las luces lejanas de una ciudad que no le genera ningún tipo de afecto. Totalmente despierto, a pesar de lucir mortalmente agotado. Él luce como se siente, en efecto, y sería una bendición si pudiera caer dormido así nada más.

Pero ese no es el caso.

De un momento a otro el ruido de pasos marcados, dichos en voz alta desde el pasillo exterior y sonidos de forcejeo a una puerta que no es precisamente la suya, lo sacan de su estado de concentración. Su estómago siente un pequeño nudo. No resulta difícil para Yuri el hacerse una idea bastante clara de lo que está ocurriendo ahí afuera, por lo mismo, y segundos después, en cuanto escucha esos tres golpes seguidos a su puerta, ni siquiera pretende sentirse sorprendido.

Yuri se pone de pie y camina hacia la entrada. Por un instante que se hace eterno él duda si abrir o no, su mano tiembla y muerde su labio inferior. Le resulta inevitable que su cuerpo reaccione así, y claramente se odia por ello—

Al final abre, como siempre.

—Porque la verdad, tener en frente a un (ahora empapado) Jean-Jacques Leroy teniendo problemas para ingresar a su propio apartamento, es una vista que ocurre con más frecuencia de la cualquiera de los dos debería admitir.

“Déjame adivinar: Perdiste tus llaves, o tu cita de Tinder no resultó bien; eso o ahora sí que tu chofer de Uber logró robarte la billetera.”

“Ah…” una risa se escapa entre tartamudeos. Yuri procuró sonar extra mezquino esa vez, sólo para ver si lograba alguna reacción distinta, y aun así, Leroy sigue sin tomar de mala forma sus comentarios. Idiota.

“Tú siempre tan creativo. Casi aciertas esta vez…” la voz de Leroy suena rasposa y sus palabras no pueden evitar escucharse como si se estuvieran empujando entre ellas, en una competencia forzada de cuál saldrá primero de su boca.

“Ugh. No me digas que estás ebrio.”

“Primero que todo, no estoy ebrio, estoy _alegre_. Todavía soy funcional—”

“Tan funcional que no eres capaz de encontrar tus llaves.”

“— _Y segundo_ ,” el otro continúa. “No fue idea mía. Gané mi juicio y en el estudio insistieron que fuésemos a celebrar.”

Yuri suspira. Fachada seria. Su garganta ya está seca, muy seca; y el tan sólo intentar analizar la situación resulta un proceso agotador que no está dispuesto a llevar a cabo.

“Lo que digas, campeón.”

Se encoge de hombros y luego voltea para sacar la copia de la llave del hogar de Leroy que mantiene colgada junto a su entrada. Sólo que antes de entregársela, Yuri se queda mirando fijo al otro por más tiempo del apropiado. Es una acción atrevida, Yuri admite para sí mismo, pero ese es un privilegio que él está dispuesto a abusar nada más que en situaciones puntuales. Claramente quedando descartadas aquellas en que Leroy esté sobrio y sea capaz de recordar.

Al final le entrega la copia y el otro la recibe como si nada. La tranquilidad vuelve por un segundo pero sólo en apariencias, porque es en uno de esos momentos de quietud, mientras Leroy gira la llave dentro de la cerradura, que este dice algo que hace que Yuri casi pierda lo que resta de su sanidad mental.

“Gracias Yuri, no sé qué sería de mí si no te tuviera de vecino. En serio, si fuésemos novios sería increíble.”

Él está _a punto_ de contestar a eso con una respuesta honesta pero Leroy de pronto suelta una risa—una maldita risa. La respiración de Yuri, aguda y contenida en ese instante, puede equipararse también al sonido hueco de algo dentro suyo rompiéndose irremediablemente.

“Sólo no hagas nada estúpido e intenta no morir esta noche. Lo último que quisiera ver en la mañana es a un policía golpeando a mi puerta porque al parecer fui la última persona que vio con vida al abogado sin instinto de conservación del apartamento de junto.”

Yuri habla en tono de burla, pero la dureza en su voz lo abandona a mitad de su última frase. Leroy por su parte no parece notarlo. Mas incluso así el rubio no tarda en dar media vuelta de todos modos.

Lo último que Yuri alcanza a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta es un acotado, pero amable como siempre: “No te preocupes. Lo intentaré.”

Otra vez solo, de pronto siente la necesidad urgente de echarse en su cama y olvidarse que el resto del universo sigue en movimiento.

El ruido de la lluvia cayendo todavía constante en el exterior sólo sirve para cementar lo que para él ya era una noche amarga.

Porque Yuri de verdad intenta matar ese sentimiento que lo hace débil, con todas sus fuerzas. O mandarlo lejos, al menos.

Y todavía así, en el punto más profundo de su ser él sabe.

Él sabe lo que es.

Él está enamorado de Jean-Jacques Leroy.

.

* * *

Y la lluvia cae y cae; y sigue, y sigue cayendo...

* * *

Se siente como si hubiera muerto.

Jean-Jacques Leroy todavía tiene el gusto a alcohol de la noche anterior en la boca, es algo ligero y hasta tranquilizador en cierto sentido. Aquello podría considerarse una molestia en otro momento, pero con certeza no ahora. Ningún remanente de resaca es comparable a la sensación de sequedad febril brutal que recorre todo su cuerpo y aletarga hasta el ritmo en que respira.

Por un segundo él pondera si quizás todo aquello no es sólo una sensación—si quizás él de verdad ha muerto, o al menos está a punto de.

De algún modo todo lo lleva a la conclusión lejana de que algo anda mal.

Intenta abrir los ojos y los cierra tan pronto como lo logra, en absoluto preparado para el dolor que esto le causa. Necesita un momento o dos para forzarse a sí mismo en una posición erguida, y otros tres más para abrir sus ojos una vez más, no sabiendo bien qué esperar.

En cuanto los abre, ahora así de forma permanente, él se da cuenta que sus predicciones estaban en lo correcto. Aun así, la sorpresa resulta, por lejos, demasiada.

Lo primero que nota es que no se encuentra su habitación.

Lo segundo que nota es que además está desnudo.

Y lo tercero que nota—aquello que más lo descoloca y causa que su nivel de atención al detalle pase de cero a cien, es ver junto a él una caída de cabello rubio enmarcando la expresión durmiente de un hombre joven. Un rostro familiar que él nunca antes había visto en tales circunstancias.

Yuri Plisetsky está desnudo durmiendo a su lado.

. 

**Author's Note:**

> Esos momentos en que tienes muchos borradores pendientes por terminar y de todos modos terminas escribiendo otra cosa. Este es uno de esos momentos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda, el tiempo en ambos universos transcurre de manera simultánea.
> 
> La idea de esta historia está basada en un fic akakuro (knb) que habré leído hace... ¿unos 4 o 5 años atrás?. La idea en ese entonces me pareció hermosa, y recién ahora me siento lo suficientemente segura como para intentar hacerle justicia. (Lo busqué por todas partes para subir esto con el crédito que corresponde, pero como no recuerdo el nombre del fic, no encontré nada. Si a alguien le suena el concepto de esta historia, agradecería mucho si me diera cualquier pista<3). 
> 
> En capítulos futuros explicaré what's the deal con la lluvia. Oh, y han sido siglos desde la última vez que escribí algo en tiempo presente.
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Cualquier cosa, pueden encontrarme también en Tumblr @taccikawa.


End file.
